


Legends are born at midnight

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Kitsune Yuzu, Lust, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Supernatural Elements, no beta we die by Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: Javier didn’t think anyone would be at the rink at this time of night.





	Legends are born at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitsuneVen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneVen/gifts).



Javier didn’t think anyone would be at the rink at this time of night. He had forgotten his jacket there and only belatedly remembered having carelessly abandoned it rinkside when he had taken it off during practice. He debated whether he should use the key he had been given for emergencies to retrieve it, or just wait until the next day instead. In the end he decided to go – it was the middle of the night, but it was blessedly cool outside, after a hot day and he could use a walk in the fresh air. He arrived at the venue and wanted to use his key, when he realized the door was already unlocked. He startled and peered inside. It was deadly quiet and dark. Javier shrugged, trying not to think about thieves or criminals, and reasoned it was probably maintenance or cleaning staff doing some late work. As Javier made his way backstage carefully, his heart already beating faster, he became aware of a faint groan and his blood nearly froze in his veins. Without stopping to analyse the source or meaning of the noise, he walked faster, heading towards the rink. Through the curtains, he could glimpse that the show lights were turned on. Were they forgotten like this by mistake? Could someone actually be practicing at this hour? Javier reached the curtains and pulled them aside, only to gasp, and then chuckle to himself, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

Of course, if someone were to practice at this hour, it would be _him._

Yuzuru.

The unmistakable silhouette in all-black, moving restlessly on the surface of the ice.

Still shaking his head, Javier cleared his throat and was about to say something, when Yuzuru suddenly dropped to his knees, and then stretched all the way belly down on the ice. He moved from one side to another, slowly, emitting a desperate groan, not unlike the one that Javier had heard on the way there. Javier could only watch, bewildered, as Yuzuru curled into a ball on his side, fingers running through his hair with angry purpose. Even though he was worried by now that his former rinkmate was sick, or mad, Javier stood rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes from the sight in front of him. Yuzuru turned again, with a convulsive twitch and lay on his back. Javier could see Yuzuru’s chest rising and falling erratically, eyes staring upwards, unseeing. Then his entire body was wrecked by an overpowering shudder, which made his back arch with a groan. Yuzuru twisted again, until he was back on his belly, writhing restlessly so that his shirt rode up almost all the way to his armpits. Yuzuru didn’t seem to care about the cold, as he pressed his naked skin against the ice, with a loud moan.

Javier was finally startled out of his trance at that noise. Yuzuru was obviously in distress, and Javier needed to do something. He decided to make his presence known.

“Yuzu! It’s me, Javi!” he called out, as he stepped carefully onto the ice. “What’s going on, are you alright?”

Yuzuru did not seem startled at Javier’s sudden appearance, Javier’s words apparently barely breaking through to his consciousness. He made an incoherent noise and watched as Javier approached out of the corner of his eye, still breathing heavily. He made no reply.

The eerie lighting or maybe the strange quality of Yuzuru’s gaze made Javier blink slowly, in confusion. The familiar face of his training mate was warped before his eyes – the features unusually sharp, angular, the beautifully shaped eyes even more striking, the corners drawn up sharply as if by an angry painter wielding a magical brush.

As he came closer, Javier became aware of a heady scent, which was Yuzuru’s yet also not. Having trained with a sweaty Yuzuru in close quarters for so long, Javier knew that Yuzuru did not have much of a personal smell. Occasionally he smelled like fresh laundry, or maybe the shampoo or shower gel he used, a faint flowery smell that was innocuous, and somehow impersonal. That simple fact made Javier perceive Yuzuru as non-threatening, despite all evidence to the contrary. Yuzuru could be deadly intense and even menacing at times. Yet Javier somehow couldn’t shake the feeling that Yuzuru was so focused on skating, he had somehow avoided growing up, and all the pains and pleasures that came with it. Even though Yuzuru had bested Javier so many times, and shown a frightening resolve to train far beyond what Javier was accustomed to, only a few minutes in Yuzuru’s presence would have Javier want to coo at him and ruffle his hair. It was true that Yuzuru had women of all ages screaming for him, yet Javier held the conviction Yuzuru was somehow sexless and harmless – like a younger brother, or like a kitten whose sharp claws and aggressive demeanour can’t possibly be perceived as dangerous.

But now, Javier was sent reeling by the intense musky scent, warm and carnal and overpowering – that was emanating from Yuzuru. He inhaled deeply, with greedy curiosity, reaching out a hand to touch. Yuzuru growled at him, a low animalistic noise, that made Javier withdraw his hand fearfully.

“What is the matter with you?” he asked again, unsettled. “Do you need a doctor? Do you want me to call someone?”

Yuzuru grunted and twisted his entire body on the ice. His shirt rode even further up, exposing a tantalizing expanse of his milky skin, but Yuzuru didn’t seem to mind. He buried his face in the ice, breathing hard.

Javier winced.

“You’ll hurt yourself”, he said, uselessly. “Aren’t you cold?”

Yuzuru grunted again, lips brushing against the cold surface, and Javier realized the ice was visibly melting around him.

“What is wrong?” Javier insisted, by now seriously worried, and reached out a hand again, this time determined not to be warded off. His palm landed on Yuzuru’s exposed skin at the small of his back. Yuzuru startled, and a growl began again on his throat only to die out almost immediately. Instead, Yuzuru positively went boneless, pressing into Javier’s palm.

Yuzuru was _burning._ A single touch to his skin made Javier almost withdraw his hand immediately at the unexpected heat. The strange, compelling smell intensified, making Javier’s head reel. Javier began to feel strange – his hand moved upwards under Yuzuru’s shirt out of its own accord. Yuzuru moaned loudly. He had stopped fidgeting altogether, seemingly content to lie there, focused on Javier’s touch.

Javier cleared his throat.

“I think you have a fever”, he managed to utter, voice shaking slightly. “It’s better to get off the ice, you will get very sick...”

Javier grabbed at Yuzuru’s arm, trying to get him to stand up, but the next thing he knew, he was on his back, the cold surface of the ice hard and unforgiving against his spine, with Yuzuru a flaming weight on top of him.

Caught between fire and ice, Javier’s brain stuttered to a halt. He was only vaguely aware of Yuzuru’s face buried in the crook of his neck – he was nosing at Javier blindly, insistently, breath heavy and shallow on his skin making Javier shiver all over, making little incoherent noises of animalistic contentment. Javier finally became aware that Yuzuru was positively rubbing against him as if he was _scenting_ him. He swallowed heavily.

“Yuzu!” Javier yelped, as Yuzuru dragged his lips, hot and moist against his collarbone, pushing Javier’s shirt impatiently out of the way. “My God, what are you _doing_?”

Yuzuru pulled back to look at him with a dazed, inhuman look. He looked entirely out of it and Javier wondered briefly if he was under the influence. But surely not Yuzuru. He wouldn’t. Then what on earth was happening? Javier couldn’t think. His skin burned where Yuzuru’s lips had brushed it, as if Yuzuru had borrowed him some of his strange heat. Javier reached out a tentative hand to smooth down Yuzuru’s wild hair, only to have his fingers grabbed abruptly, the hot cavern of Yuzuru’s mouth engulfing them instead.

Javier gave a startled cry, his head falling back, almost hitting the ice, as Yuzuru started sucking fiercely on his digits, as if possessed. Javier’s hips thrust up uncontrollably, his entire body suddenly gripped by a potent arousal. He was sure that if the ice at his back would allow it, he would get rock hard. As it was, he was shivering, gripped by conflicting sensations – the cold seeping into his bones from behind and the array of sensual pleasures being forced on him from a wild Yuzuru.

Javier’s foggy mind finally seemed able to focus on the fact that this was indeed _Yuzuru,_ his former training partner, someone with whom he shared a complicated, yet not particularly close relationship. Keeping each other at arm’s length was a protective mechanism they both had engaged in to keep their rivarly as chivalrous as possible. Javier had wanted to breach the wall sometimes, maybe to hang out, be friendly, only to be met by Yuzuru’s stubborn refusal to socialize. He had shrugged and accepted the status quo, not particularly invested one way or another. Yuzuru was himself a complicated person and Javier preferred things simple. Besides, there was also the language barrier. Javier had no idea whether or not Yuzuru was gay, although he had pretty much assumed that he was – but still, the way Yuzuru was acting now was strangely uncharacteristic. The way that Javier just lay there and allowed Yuzuru to suck his soul out through his skin was also uncharacteristic. Because he wasn’t attracted to Yuzuru.... or was he?

Time to stop this madness, Javier decided, lifting up slightly and pushing at Yuzuru’s shoulders until he disengaged his digits from the enthusiastic sucking mouth wih a _plop._ He took Yuzuru’s small face in his palms – still getting burned by that inhuman fire that seemed to emanate from him – and said, raising his voice:

“Yuzu! Look at me, _talk to me_ – tell me what is happening with you!”

Yuzuru shook his head in his grip, with mounting distress, tears materializing at the corners of his eyes. Javier brushed them away unthinkingly, and Yuzuru gave a low purr as he tried to breach again the distance between them.

“No-“, Javier stopped him with a palm on his chest. “Stop this. Talk to me. What is this about? What are you doing here at this time of night? Why are you.... attacking me like this?”

“I need....”, Yuzuru whispered, in a strange, hissing voice. “I need.”

“What do you need?” Javier insisted. “Look, we need to get off this ice and have a proper talk. Come on!”

“Can’t”, Yuzuru shook his head. “Hot – “

“Yes, I can see that you are hot. For all I know, you’re sick...mad.... We need to get to a hospital-“

“No!” Yuzuru cried out, loudly and fiercely, and Javier flinched, startled.

“Okay okay”, he tried to appease, “not a hospital, but we can go back to the hotel, yes?”

Yuzuru shook his head again, staring at Javier with a frightening intensity.

“Let’s....let’s at least get out of this rink, Yuzu, please”, Javier faltered. “My – my balls are freezing.”

A snicker was Yuzuru’s only reaction to that, his intent features softening slightly. He stood up with some difficulty, and Javier followed suit, breathing a sigh of relief, as he finally left the ice.

They made their way outside in awkward silence. Javier had entirely forgotten about the jacket he had come here for, too intrigued by Yuzuru’s strange behaviour, his mind busy exploring possible reasons and solutions.

Yuzuru seemed to forget that the building needed to be locked, so Javier extracted his own key and locked it. Outside, it was pleasantly warm, smelling of freshly cut grass, and Javier inhaled deeply. He could still feel Yuzuru’s new and intriguing scent. Whatever it was, it made Javier’s head spin with a near-madness – he wanted to press his nose to Yuzuru’s pulse point, and get his greedy fill of it, whatever it was – he wanted, no - he _yearned_ to feel Yuzuru’s body on top of his own again, or Javier could get on top of him instead, and then – and then - - Javier exhaled shakily, trying to keep his composure, and started to make his way towards the hotel, hoping that Yuzuru would follow. Yuzuru kept close to him, the distance between their bodies nonexistent, as they walked together slowly. Javier could hear Yuzuru’s laboured intakes of breath – he breathed as if he was in pain - and worry for his former training mate momentarily took over Javier’s mind.

“Yuzu-“, he turned slightly towards him, meaning to ask him again what was happening, how could he help.

Yuzuru was already staring at him, and being on the receiving end of that strange compelling gaze made Javier’s knees go weak. Under the light of the full moon and the bleary illumination from some far-off street lamps, Yuzuru looked almost otherworldly, his eyes shining with a tormented passion, his skin glistening, his lips bitten raw.

“Yuzu”, Javier repeated, in a whisper, forgetting his train of thought.

Yuzuru seemed to sense Javier’s sudden weakness, like an animal operating on pure instinct. He took a step forward and pushed Javier off the road, until he stumbled back and fell on his butt, thankfully onto the relative softness of a grass mound. Before Javier could react other than with a surprised gasp, Yuzuru followed, and they rolled off the grass mound together, gravity pulling them in a wild spin until their descent was halted by a nearby rose bush flowerbed. Yuzuru gave a small yelp, and pulled his hand abruptly back – he had pricked his thumb on a thorn. Javier watched with dark eyes as Yuzuru brought his thumb to his mouth automatically to suck the few stray drops of blood away, not with the intent passion with which he had sucked Javier’s digits earlier, but softly and almost distractedly.  

Javier tried to rise, but Yuzuru sat on his groin, trapping him, powerful thighs around Javier’s hips squeezing firmly.

“You have to help me”, Yuzuru said in a low voice, looking down at Javier.

As if on cue, a breeze started blowing ominously, tangling through Yuzuru’s already messy hair, making Javier shiver from head to toe, despite Yuzuru’s oppressive heat pressed intimately against his own.

Javier nodded, dazed and lost. He felt trapped by more than Yuzuru’s body, it was the otherworldly gaze in those exotic slanted eyes that was trapping him – closing in on him like a fierce predator onto a helpless prey. He realized he had always been powerless to Yuzuru – in one way or another, his training mate would always gain the upper hand.

“Yuzu”, Javier stumbled, the word catching in his throat, but managed to get himself together enough to utter, convincingly, “if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask-“

“I need your help”, Yuzuru parroted after him, clutching at his shirt in a desperate grip that reminded Javier of another desperate Yuzuru clinging to him, two years ago, in Pyeongchang.

Javier remembered reveling in that one moment of power over Yuzuru back then – it made his bronze taste a little less bitter. Only afterwards, when the excitement died down, and he was settled back home during that long summer, did Javier allow himself to dwell on the tear-filled eyes of a boy he had always been fond of, and felt an answering pang in his own heart.

He was brought back to present time by the huff of the wind around them, the smell of grass and flowers, mingling enticingly with Yuzuru’s powerful new scent, that inexplicably got to Javier’s head like the most potent wine. He realized that Yuzuru was speaking to him – but in Japanese.

Javier frowned.

“Yuzu – I don’t understand....”

Yuzuru dropped his entire weight onto Javier, wailing plaintively. It sounded like the strange cry of an animal, a trapped fox.

Javier shuddered.

Yuzuru started rubbing his entire body against Javier, in sinuous half-aborted motions, with subdued gasps and moans – it was strangely sensual and animalistic and Javier’s body readily responded – to the heat, the closeness, the scent, the almost sexual noises that Yuzuru was making.

“....Fuck”, Javier groaned, feeling his blood rapidly making his way southwards. He was getting hard, and he could feel Yuzuru’s answering hardness against him.

Was this what Yuzuru wanted..... sex? It seemed too incredible.

Why now?

Why _him?_

Did it have anything to do with the fever, the heat emanating from Yuzuru’s body, or with his peculiarly enticing smell, like – like _pheromones --?_

Javier was a rational man who did not believe in fairy tales, but _if he did_ , and if his brain had enough blood left in it to function, it would probably remind him that he was in Japan, the land of strong traditions, where divine spirits roamed the natural world, cherry blossoms were revered like the images of gods, and people could shapeshift into foxes - a land where beauty and transience were all but synonyms.

Yuzuru in that moment encompassed all of these things, as he stared down at Javier against the darkness of the sky and the pale moonlight. Beautiful, ethereal, and bewitching, possessed by a blinding intensity, by a carnal desire that transcended his own resolve, and tore fiercely at Javier’s own.

Yuzuru was whispering again into Javier's ear something with a rhythmic lilt to it that sounded like an incantation.

Was he telling him a story?

That centuries ago, one of his ancestors mated with a woman with narrow face and high cheekbones and enticing slanted eyes under pencil-thin eyebrows, who had bewitched him like no other woman he had met ever could, and who bore him a beautiful son who was more _kitsune_ , like his mother, than human like his father.

That Yuzuru now felt in his blood the same strange pull of his divine animal ancestors, begging him to mate with the human of his choice, so that his destiny could be fulfilled. No child could be born out of their union this time but the bonding would be no less sacred.

That maybe it was fate that made Javier come back to the rink that night and find Yuzuru.

That their coupling would be rushed, rough and sealed with the mark of transience, but no less fulfilling.

No less memorable.

No less _gratifying._

Yuzuru snaked his tongue into Javier’s ear hotly, as his fingers explored Javier’s body in a frenzy. Javier groaned, as frustrated as he was aroused.

Yuzuru seemed to have forgotten that _clothes_ were something that existed and needed to be removed so they could proceed with the mechanics of the act he so desperately wanted to engage in; he seemed to have forgotten anything that wasn’t his incoherent blind desire to mate with his chosen human.

“I want you in – me –“, Yuzuru hissed, still breathing hotly into Javier’s ear, and something snapped abruptly in Javier.

With a growl, he grabbed Yuzuru’s waist, flipping them both over, pressing Yuzuru’s body down into the warm fragrant ground. He all but ripped Yuzuru’s top off his body, in his haste to bare his chest to Javier’s hungry lips. Yuzuru groaned lustily at Javier’s sudden display of dominance, at the feel of Javier’s tongue and lips and teeth on his bare skin. He was trembling all over, a raw nerve of pure need, nails digging into Javier’s back, hips pressing up into him, seeking friction. Javier moaned, entranced by the feel of Yuzuru’s exquisitely soft skin under his greedy mouth, and tortured anew by the exotic scent now fully assaulting his nostrils. He pulled Yuzuru closer, closer, crushing his body against Javier's own, as he panted into his neck, overwhelmed.

_This couldn’t last_ – that was the thought that almost short-circuited through Javier’s overheated brain, as he tried to still Yuzuru’s restlessly writhing body underneath him, his wordless pleas for more  - more – _more -_

It seemed that nothing else would satisfy Yuzuru but Javier really being _inside him_ , and that thought was enough to drive Javier to a sudden paroxysm of arousal.

All was suddenly forgotten – their complicated relationship, the fact that Javier was, for all intents and purposes, straight, the fact that they were in a public place, rolling in the grass like animals – if anything, that only served to amplify Javier’s excitement.

It was as if Yuzuru’s feverish desire was a contagious illness and Javier had just caught it – with no possibility of redemption.

With a grunt – he was beyond words - Javier grabbed Yuzuru and twisted him around again, belly down on the ground. Yuzuru pressed his cheek against the grass and sighed audibly in pure contentment, a sinfully beguiling noise. He lifted his hips and pushed his ass up, spine arching sensually. Javier's hands were immediately on him, caressing the enticing curves. Biting on his index finger suggestively, Yuzuru moaned again, louder, encouraging, looking back at Javier out of the corner of his eyes.

“Ay! Dios mio, por favor...”, Javier reacted, biting his own lips to the point of pain.

It was the spell of those eyes, Javier decided, not the enticing ass presented to him like an unholy offering, not the inhuman heat of the half-man, half-kitsune, or his bewitching pheromones, begging for what only he, Javier could offer.

Javier had always been under the spell of those eyes, and he didn’t even know it.

For all his excitement, Javier peeled Yuzuru's pants off almost tentatively, with trembling fingers. He kissed the exposed mounds of flesh lavishing the silky skin with all the reverent attention he felt it deserved. Yuzuru made a noise of frustration at the change of pace, at this sudden indulgence. He reached back and grabbed Javier’s hair, pulling impatiently.

“ _In me_!” Yuzuru ordered again, a threatening growl this time, that would not be denied.

Javier undid his own pants and pushed them down, freeing his erection, leaking and sensitive, to the open air.

He touched Yuzuru’s puckered hole gently, leaning down for a closer look, his curiosity getting the better of him. It looked and felt tender, resisting the pressure of his finger initially, only to give in, swallowing Javier’s digit greedily, when he applied more pressure. Javier moaned brokenly because the heat was maddening. He used his other hand to touch his cock, relieving himself a little of his intense arousal.

“Fuck”, Javier mumbled, when he realized he could probably add in another finger dry, Yuzuru was so ready, relaxed and eager. However, he wasn’t going to do that and risk hurting the both of them.

Javier withdrew his finger, and spit into his hand. Yuzuru looked at him over his shoulder, still dazed but with a questioning look.

“I don’t have lube”, Javier explained. “But it’s fine. I’ve done this before. To women”, he added, as Yuzuru’s eyes turned momentarily wide and round.

Javier was only vaguely aware of Yuzuru mewling and twitching underneath him, ass pushing into his hand, as he fingered him open, trying to be as careful as possible. He was shaking with the excitement of the forbidden act they were engaging in, dizzy with the possible danger of being seen. Beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead. Yuzuru didn’t seem to feel any pain, any discomfort, entirely caught up in his mad frenzy to be finally filled. His eager moans was infecting Javier with an equally strong longing and base desire to ravage, to lay claim, a primal urge with only one means of being sated. Soon Yuzuru could take three fingers and Javier was delighting in pressing them against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, making Yuzuru almost howl with pleasure.

“Yeah, that’s good”, Javier echoed, incoherently, his cock throbbing in sympathy at Yuzuru’s wild moans. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

Javier had never called anyone baby in his life.

There were a lot of firsts for him that night.

Javier mounted Yuzuru and thrust inside his welcoming heat, hands gripping bruisingly at Yuzuru’s hips, the pale moon a silent witness to their passionate coupling. Yuzuru gave an unrestrained cry as he was fully speared on Javier's cock. He rewarded Javier with a sultry look over his shoulder, and propped his elbows in the dirt, pushing his ass back on Javier’s cock to meet the wild rhythm of his thrusts. Javier fucked him in sharp powerful thrusts - it was as if everything conspired to make him lose his mind and forget any rational concerns, anything except the instinctual drive to chase his own pleasure. The way Yuzuru felt around him was divine, the filthy noises of pleasure he made were spurring him on, and he wanted nothing more than to lay full claim on him – mark him on the inside and take full ownership.

Javier bent over Yuzuru and kissed his shoulder blades, hot and lingering. He nuzzled at his sweaty hair and whispered into his ear:

“It’s me you want, isn’t it? It’s always been me.... Tell me! Tell me now.”

Yuzuru wailed, answering not in words, but in short sharp cries, eyes closed and mouth open in bliss, in the heat of his body as it convulsed around Javier, in the way his pheromones enveloped Javier like a burning mist.

“I’m never gonna let you go now”, Javier swore deliriously, caught in the heat of the moment. “You’re mine now, I hope you know. Whatever this is, it’s not just for one night...”

Yuzuru cried out and came with a shudder – his body unable to support him anymore, he fell on the ground, and Javier fell with him, still thrusting vigorously, chasing his own climax.

When he finally came, Javier felt as if his very soul was seeped out of him, leaving him bare and dizzy – he collapsed next to Yuzuru as if in a dead faint.

Yuzuru stirred slightly. He stretched luxuriously, with a contented sigh, but didn’t change position, only to slither slightly closer to Javier’s still unmoving form, poking at him to assure himself that Javier was still breathing. He was, but he’d probably be out of it still for a while.

A rose petal from the nearby rosebush fell gently, coming to a rest on Yuzuru’s naked back. Yuzuru hid a smile into the warm ground – softer to him than any bed, the moonlight more soothing to him than any blanket.


End file.
